


Lace

by MaxReichenblack



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fetish, Fluff, M/M, Smut, this was all a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxReichenblack/pseuds/MaxReichenblack
Summary: Leon has a special surprise for Chris' on his birthday, but Chris is more excited about the cake.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SParkie96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/gifts).



Leon couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this. He had meant it when he told Chris he could have anything he wanted for his birthday. He was drunk, and so was Chris, but he had meant it, and he had been so happy Chris had trusted him with this dirty little secret.

But then again, there he was. He’d had received the box from the online store earlier that day, and was now inspecting the items inside the box. At least it all looked high quality.

Chris would be home anytime now, and Leon wanted to be ready by then, so he took the whole box and carried with him to the bathroom.

He was almost done when he heard Chris arriving home. The black-haired man had gone out to buy some groceries, because as usual, Leon hadn’t done it himself.

“Babe, I’m home,” Chris called from the living room. “Gonna put the groceries away, wanna help?” Leon dressed up immediately, taking the box and hiding it in the bathroom closet. Chris didn’t know about it yet, and it was supposed to be a surprise after all.

“Coming,” Leon said as he left the bedroom.

“Hey”

“Hey,” Leon leaned forward to give Chris a quick peck on the lips and then helped him arrange the groceries. “You bought yourself a cake?” He asked when he found an ice cream cake in one of the bags.

“Well, it’s my birthday. I thought we could have cake.”

“Your birthday it’s not until tomorrow. Besides, Claire is throwing you a party,” Chris was going to say something, but Leon kept talking, “I know you know about the party, so don’t pretend you don’t. I’m sure she got you cake as well.”

“Okay, yeah, she bought a cake, but I still want to have a small celebration with you.” Leon’s heart went full _Awww_.

“We can have cake, but not until it’s really your birthday,” He said. Chris smiled like a child on Christmas. If only the older man knew that Leon had kept in mind that drunken talk about secret sexual fantasies.

 

Being in such a great mood, Chris cooked dinner with Leon. Not that Leon helped much, he just sat on the breakfast bar drinking wine and watching Chris do all the cooking. The older man liked cooking and domesticity, two things that were pretty much new and unknown for Leon.

They had steaks with roasted potatoes, nothing too fancy, but they both loved it, and it was Chris specialty.

After dinner, they talked, first still sitting at the table, then they moved to the living room with what was left of their second bottle of wine. Leon would need some liquid courage to pull his plan off.

They talked old stories, old friends, family and even a bit of the future. Chris told a story that involved some rookie mistaking a cat with a raccoon that had Leon laughing out loud.

“I love it when you laugh like that,” Chris said. The look in those brown eyes was one that Leon was now familiar with. There was hunger in those eyes but also so much love.

“I only laugh like that with you.”

“Because you feel safe,” it wasn’t exactly a question, but Leon knew to answer it.

“Because I feel safe.”

“Should we…” Chris placed his hand on Leon’s thigh. They were both barefoot by then, cuddling on the couch, “move to the bedroom?” Leon wanted to say yes but also had wanted to wait until midnight. He knew he couldn't deny Chris anything, especially not when the older looked at him like that and pet his thigh, getting closer and closer to his groin.

“Yes,” Leon managed to say.

Chris immediately stood up, holding a hand out for Leon. The blonde took it and let Chris guide him to their room. When Chris reached for the hem of Leon’s t-shirt, he had to stop him.

“Hey,” Leon said, taking Chris hands away from his clothes, “Why don’t you get ready over here while I take care of something?”

“Sure,” Chris started undressing in front of Leon. He didn’t need to make a show out of it to have all the blonde attention. Gloriously naked, Chris stroked himself. “Hurry up, love. I don’t want to start without you.”

Leon turned around and locked himself in the bathroom, leaving a confused Chris behind in the bedroom.

He was hard already, and he needed to rearrange everything to make sure it looked good. He was actually nervous. He had to admit that when Chris had told him about this little fantasy of his, he had liked the idea and had found it exciting.

He also was so glad that one of Chris’ deepest secrets and desires were things he could actually give him.

“Babe? Is everything alright?” Chris asked knocking on the door.

“Yeah, just need a minute,” He said taking off his remaining clothes. He had spent the whole damn evening wearing sexy lingerie under his jeans and t-shirt. He was looking himself in the mirror and couldn’t help thinking he looked actually good in those stockings and garter. He hadn’t had time to put on the corset before, he needed to adjust it so it wouldn’t be too tight.

He worked the cords to loosen it up and put it on. It was all black lace, soft on his skin and not as uncomfortable as he had expected at first. He had spent some good money in it, so it was a pleasant surprise.

Once he had the whole outfit on, he looked in the mirror, turning around. He felt sexy, sexier than he’d ever felt before, and he couldn’t wait for Chris to see it. The corset fitted him like a glove, adapting perfectly to every curve in his body while. The garter was part of the same ensemble, same see-through lace patterns and besides looking good on him, it held the stockings in place. His favorite piece was the panties, though. They could barely contain his erection now, and as the other pieces, the lace left only so much to the imagination.

“Baby? You alright in there?” Chris' voice brought him back from looking at himself in the mirror.

“Almost ready,” Leon said through the door, “Need you to go and lie in bed and wait for me," He could almost hear Chris thinking in the other room.

“Okay. But lights stay on.”

He heard Chris steps waking back to the bed and the ruffling of the bed sheet. He took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly, sticking out his head to look out.

Chris had done as he had been told and was sitting in bed, looking comfortable while he stroked his own length.

“Can you dim the lights a bit?” Chris frowned, but reached for the only light in the room, the small lamp on his nightstand and darkened the room just a little bit, “Ready?”

“Hell yeah.”

Leon took another deep breath and opened the door slowly, coming out and feeling exposed. He stood on the doorstep looking at Chris for a couple of seconds, assessing his reaction.

Chris was looking at him, not saying a word. Had he gone too far? Had that been a terrible idea after all?

“Bring that sexy ass over here right now,” Chris said, at last, sitting straight and eating Leon with his eyes. Leon released a breath and chuckled, trotting to the bed and climbing Chris’ lap, “Jesus Christ, baby,” the older man always took some time exploring every inch of exposed skin, but at that moment Chris was caressing every inch of fabric on his body.

“You mentioned-“ a moan escaped his throat when Chris sucked on his nipple through the delicate material, “you said that night that you liked lingerie, and you were drunk enough to tell me I’d look good in it.”

“Yes, I said that,” Chris, caressing Leon’s buttocks over the lace panties, “And I was damn right.”

Leon felt Chris hands everywhere. He let Chris enjoy the surprise, touch the soft stockings, and play with the garter. It was evident he was thrilled, and Leon could feel the older man’s excitement, hard as steel under him.

“I want you so bad.”

“I can tell,” Leon barely had time to say before Chris turned them around, pushing Leon against the mattress and lying between his legs.

“It’s even sexier than I could ever imagine. It’s perfect, and you look so damn good,” Chris was already naked and impossibly hard, and he had had enough time to enjoy the view, now he wanted to unwrap his present. First, he freed the stockings from the garter, kissing and licking Leon’s thighs, making him raise goosebumps. Then he hooked a finger on the delicate panties and dragged them off him slowly. Leon raised his hips from the bed to help him, “this is so much better than opening any gift, baby.”

“Now you tell me this? I bought you a fucking watch” Leon joked. It was true he had bought a watch, but he was going to give it to him on the party the following day. As soon as Chris removed the panties, he took Leon in his mouth, sucking him hard and making him scream in pleasure. They were both too excited and sensitive by then that anything can be enough to trigger what promised to be an earth-shattering orgasm, “just get me ready.”

“Can you keep these on?” Chris asked, taking the raspberry flavored lube and opening it. He poured a generous amount on his fingers.

“That’s the whole point of it,”Leon moaned again when he felt Chris’ fingers breach him. The burning sensation and the smell of raspberries flooded his body, heating up his blood more and more every time Chris pulled his fingers in and out of him.

“Ready?” Leon nodded, spreading his legs wider to accommodate his lover. Chris penetrated him immediately, burying himself to the root in one swift move. Unlike any other time, Chris started thrusting immediately, not giving Leon much time to get used to it, but he didn’t care, he could feel the urgency in every thrust.

Chris bent over, getting as close to Leon as possible. Their movements were gaining momentum. With every push, Chris dragged Leon a bit closer to the headboard and didn't stop even when the blonde hit his head against the wood. Leon tried to get a hold on Chris, trying to cross his ankles behind Chris’ back, but the silky texture of the stockings made it almost impossible. It wasn’t going to last much longer.

Chris had found the right angle and was hitting the right spot time and time again, earning all those lustful moans from the blonde, who started screaming his name right before climaxing. Leon came between their bodies, staining the corset. Soon after, Chris groaned, thrusting several times more with an erratic rhythm as he came inside him.

“I’m sorry, I know I was rough,” Chris said trying to catch his breath. He had let himself fall on top of Leon, and now both had cum on their bellies. Not that they cared at the moment.

“It was good,” Leon said, still in that state of bliss, “Did you like it?”

“If you are asking me that, I didn’t fuck you well enough,” Chris chuckled, “I didn’t expect you to remember this. Much less expected that you'd do it,” Chris said after, in a more serious tone.

“It was fun, but I ruined it,” Leon said pointing at the stains. He felt Chris hands on his legs again. The older had definitely liked the stockings. They lied there a few more minutes, enjoying the afterglow and their companionable silence. Chris got more comfortable and placed his head on Leon’s chest, cuddling him. The blonde passed his fingers through Chris’ short hair absently until he saw the clock on the nightstand. _00:14._

“Happy birthday, Chris,” Leon said. Chris lifted his head with a smile and kissed him.

“Thanks. You know what this means right?”

“You are a year older?”

“Besides that,” Chris said, sitting up and moving towards the edge of the bed to stand up.

“Where are you going?”

“We can eat cake now!” He exclaimed before leaving the room completely naked to get his damn cake.

Leon sighed, still lying in bed, covered the rests of is own orgasm and dressed in lace lingerie. He laughed out loud, Chris had just left him there in that state to go get his birthday cake.

“I brought you some. I wanted to blow the candles with you,” Chris said, with a plate of cake with a single candle burning on it. He could be so cute sometimes.

“Happy birthday,” Leon said again.

“You have to sing.”

“Babe, I spent almost two hundred dollars on lingerie, and I wore it for your birthday, you can survive without the singing part.”

“You’ll have to sing tomorrow, though,” Chris told him before blowing the candle.

“Did you made a wish?”

“Yeah,” the older man said. Chris took a spoonful of the ice cream cake and offered to Leon. Then he had one for himself. “It’s funny though, my wish came true half an hour ago.”

Leon laughed again, Chris could be so cheesy sometimes. And even though Leon never ever in his life would have imagined being with someone like him, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
